codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Weekend of Revenge
Weekend of Revenge is a crossover story between Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion and GUN X SWORD, both of which owned by Funimation and directed by Goro Taniguchi. The story is set a year after the completion of the Zero Requiem, following the adventures of a mysterious man named L.L., who bears a striking resemblance to Lelouch vi Britannia, and like Lelouch, he is on a quest for revenge. Plot Summary A year after the events of the Zero Requiem, the world has changed for the better. Knightmare Frames no longer are used in the military, and are built for the purpose of reconstruction. However, Armors, which are the successors to the Knightmares, were designed in their place, and are vastly superior (the only exceptions being the Lancelot Albion and the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N Eight Elements.). The story begins in the outskirts of Evergreen, Nevada, which has been pillaged and destroyed by a group known as the Wild Bunch, led by a man named Lucky Roullete. For two months, the WIld Bunch have taken everything they wanted, and have set their sights on the vault in the mall, which is the only remaining building in the city. However, in the desert, a youth dressed in a tuxedo enters the fray, and at his heels is a young girl named Wendy Gerette, who is in search of her brother Michael. No one knows who this seemingly godsend is, only that he controls a powerful Armor, and he has only one goal: To kill the man who murdered his bride on their wedding day... the man with the claw. Characters L.L. Armor: Dann of Thursday A man who bears a striking resemblance to Lelouch vi Britannia, the late Demon Emperor of the Holy Empire. Unlike Lelouch, he is a quiet and uncaring about the world, however he firmly believes that women should be protected and respected, due to the fact that he himself is supposed to be a married man. He also believes that a woman should only be married to the man she is content and happy with, even saying that marriage should be the happiest moment in one's life. However, at the mention of the individual named "The Claw", L.L. becomes enraged, and will immediately interrogate anyone that mentions him. Also, unlike Lelouch, he has a strange preference in eating his meals topped with every condiments the restaurant has. An example would be that if he were eating stake, he would top it with pepper, raunch sauce, a salad dressing, hot sauce, and mustard. It's also apparent that because he doesn't have a last time, he prefers going by nicknames such as "L of the Dawn" or "Steel L". Wendy Gerette A young girl who was rescued by L.L. from the Wild Bunch while attending a friend's funeral. She immediately sees that L.L. is strong, and believes that he could help them and save her brother. However, to her shock, even after seeing the situation first hand and hearing Lucky's ultimatum, L.L. refuses and flatly tells them to do it themselves, saying it would be cheaper. Confused why he has so much strength and refusing to use it, she tells him that if he were to help, she would marry him. To her surprise, though, L.L. quickly refuses, telling her that marriage is a blessing, and when it happens, it should be the happiest moment of her life. Later, when she tries to stop Lucky herself, she finds that L.L. helps out simply because Lucky tried to harm her because of his chivalrous code, and sees first-hand his level of strength, and is shocked to learn that he is an Armor Rider. When she learns that the man who took her brother is the same one that L.L. is after, she follows him, despite his protests. Elena The name of the woman who L.L. was supposed to marry. From what little was told, she was the one responsible for reconstructing L.L.'s body so that he was able to ride Dann, and even helped him when no one else did. According to Carmen, Elena was the only one that didn't see L.L. as Lelouch vi Britannia, nor did she scorn or hate him in any way. In fact, she was kind and compassionate, so much so that L.L. gradually began to fall in love with her, and after six months, proposed. However, tragedy soon struck when a man with a claw-shaped prosthetic on his right arm appeared on the wedding day, and mortally wounded Elena. Though it was likely that she could be saved through a blood transfusion, L.L. wanted Gadved, one of his close friends, to give him Dann so that he could hunt down the man and kill him. Elena supported this decision, and before she died, she gave him back the wedding ring he gave her, telling him that once he finishes what he sets out to do, he should find someone else that could make him happy. The Claw An unknown individual who kidnapped Wendy's older brother Michael and murdered L.L.'s bride Elena. At first, he is seen as a terrifying and cruel person, leaving behind hideous experiments in his wake, however he is shown to have a kind and gentle nature, desiring a world where people could live in peace. It is also apparent that he holds a great deal of respect towards L.L., calling him "Zero" rather than his name, stating that he is the embodiment of his dreams, and the one who held the power to change the world. Several members of the New Original Seven, excluding the twins, harbor little to no hate against L.L. as well, in fact, most of their members, Michael included, try to persuade him to join them, as with him on their side, they could make their Comrade's dream a reality. Carul Mendosa An information broker, commonly known as Carmen 99. She is one of L.L.'s closest friends, if at all any, and also the first person he met during his quest to kill The Claw. She appears to be only interested in money at first, as well as anything revolving around machinery, however this was later shown to be false, that she only wants the money so that she can support her childhood friend back home. She is often teased by Priscila that she has a crush on L.L., which she vehemently denies. She also knows the reasons behind his revenge, as well as who L.L. truly is, having witnessed the death of Lelouch vi Britannia by chance. The Old Timers Armor: Eldora Five A group of ragtag heroes during their younger years, apparently seen as Super-Heroes piloting Knightmares built with a Fusion-System before being upgraded into prototype Armors. Even in their old age, they still like to talk about their achievements, and though they receive harsh treatment from everyone in town, they hold no resentment towards them, stating that all they truly wanted to do, especially in their youth, was to protect their memories. They also appear to know about L.L., having heard about his achievements, however Nero and Barrio quickly notice that he bears a striking resemblance to Lelouch vi Britannia. Ray Lundgren Armor: Vulcain A drifter who controls a powerful Armor that travels underground. Like L.L., he is also on a quest of revenge to kill The Claw. Much like L.L., his wife was also killed, leaving him a heartless and cold individual, but he still cares a great deal for his brother Joshua. He also appears to bear some form of interest in L.L., remarking that his eyes bear hatred long forgotten. Unlike him, however, he will stop at nothing to kill The Claw, even killing innocent civilians if that was what it took. But, as time passes with Wendy and L.L., he begins to re-discover the part of himself that he thought he lost. Eventually, after witnessing L.L. 'awaken' Dann's true power, he realizes that his wife Shino still lives in his memory, and after a brief discussion with Yukiko and Joshua, he abandons his quest for revenge, and instead chases down The Claw with the intention of stopping his plans. Priscila Armor: Brownie A spunky and cheerful girl who partakes in Armor Rider Tournaments to support her sister and the children back at the warehouse where they live. As noted by L.L. and Wendy, she is very protective of her family, and wants to support them, despite the protests of her older sister, who tells her that she is doing what their mother did, eventually leading her to an early grave. Above all else, however, Priscila holds a value of honor, refusing his offer for a large sum of money if she threw the match, and after meeting L.L. and fighting him, she quickly grows interested in him, desiring a rematch. However, over time, she begins to develop feelings for him, and after learning from Joshua that his bride-to-be was murdered by The Claw, she falls in love with him. However, Wendy and Carmen noticed that, whenever she was around L.L., he would develop a sorrowful look in his eye, most likely due to the fact that Prisicila bears a heavy resemblance to Eupmemia li Britannia. More To Be Added Armors More To Be Added Trivia/Notes *Unlike Van, who L.L. is based on, he doesn't wear a hat, rather when he is about to summon Dann of Thursday, his eyes briefly develop a Geass.